Appreciation- The Watchtower
by puzzlemistress
Summary: Everyone said that I could add something to Appreciation so here it is. The team almost got Kaldur killed but the twist, Roy goes off on everybody, in the watchtower. In front of the whole League. (T cursing) KOY, DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T HATE IT!


A week went by and Kaldur came back to the cave. He stayed for a couple of days and went back to Roy's on Sunday. They were on a mission and it was normal. For them anyway. There was a bomb in the building and it blew up. The team was able to get out but Kaldur wasn't so lucky. He was able to hide in a bunker but he still received so horrible burns. The team went in to look for him and found him in the bunker covered in burns. They carried him back to the Bioship and back to the cave. The League doctors treated him for his burns and Aquaman and the team stayed with him. When the blackness of the burns came off, it did not look as bad. The doctors said about a week or 2 resting and he should be fine. Kaldur was asleep due to the pain meds so he was a little loopy. He kept mumbling words. It was soft so Aquaman did not hear it. What he did hear though was Roy shouting and screaming at everybody. He and the team left the room to figure out what was wrong.

"You dumbasses! You let him get blown up to kingdom fucking come! Are you all insane!" Roy shouted angrily at the team and Canary and Green Arrow held him back.

"Roy calm the hell down!" Green Arrow ordered.

"If he is dead I swear to God I will kill all of you." Roy swore to them as he fought back the tears.

Kaldur awoke to hear shouting and as gently as he could ripped the IV out of him. He stood up with no shirt on and some sweats. He looked in the mirror to see the middle of his back was wrapped in gaze, but he could see the blood stain . He looked to see his arm was wrapped in gaze. He slightly jumped when he heard shouting from the main room. Kaldur worriedly ran into the main room(no shirt on) and saw the team, the League, and Roy shouting at each other and Roy having a fit.

"Roy stop!" Kaldur ordered to him.

The entire room fell silent. Green Arrow let go of Roy grasp and ran to Kaldur as fast as he could. Kaldur opened his arms for Roy and allowed himself to be picked up a mere inch off the ground. Roy fought crying into Kaldur's shoulder for dear life. When he saw the building on the news being blown up, he immediately ran to the watchtower. He was scared to death that something happened to Kaldur. He squeezed Kaldur tighter at the thought of losing him. He pulled Kaldur away from him slightly to see how badly he was hurt.

"Are you ok? Let me see your burns." Roy began to ramble rapidly.

"Roy I am fine." kaldur explained slightly embarrassed.

"You almost got blown the hell up! How are you ok?!" Roy asked with his voice slowly cracking.

"I found an underground bunker. Some of the flames hit me before I was able to open the hatch. These burns are nothing that I will not recover from. Ok. I am fine. I promise." Kaldur said as he felt Roy's hand ghost over the gaze.

Roy hugged him again. He place a quick peck on the jaw and tried to calm down.

"You are never allowed to do that to me **ever **again! Do you hear me?" Roy said as his voice was on the verge of breaking.

"Yes." Kaldur replied as he held Roy's face in his hands.

He could feel Roy shaking slightly against him. He gave him a small kiss on the lips in hope of soothing him. Roy, as usual, takes control and made the kiss longer. Kaldur could feel the wetness of Roy's tears on his face. When Roy finally let him go he squeezed him lightly at his hips.

"I nearly get blown up and this is what you do?" Kaldur teased him.

They both chuckled softly as Roy pecked his cheek.

"Yea. Are really ok? How's your back?" Roy asked.

"I will live. It looks worse then it feels." Kaldur explained. "Promise me something." Kaldur said.

"Anything." Roy said.

"No more yelling at the League and my team." Kaldur explained.

"Kal." Roy warned slightly.

"Please. I could you hear all the way from the med bay. No more yelling." Kaldur explained.

"Fine. No more getting blown up." Roy said in return.

"Deal." Kaldur said as he guided Roy to the med bay.

They held hand as they walked to the med bay. Throughout this whole process, the League and the team watched. Aquaman and Green Arrow were in total shock.

"Did you know about this?" Batman asked Robin already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Robin said.

"Arthur do you approve of this." Superman asked.

"Who are you to ask?" Aquaman replied.

All Conner did was smirk.


End file.
